


Precision

by Bp89143



Category: Super Powereds
Genre: College, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bp89143/pseuds/Bp89143
Summary: It's Chad and Shane's first romance. Takes place the second year in hcp. Fallow their budding relationship as they explore their friendship and sexuality.





	Precision

"You've got to use your legs more, Shane, you're not doing anything but turning me on right now." Shane frowned and adjusted his position under Chad. After moving his feet so they were flat he thrust his hips up to throw Chad off balance. When Chad knees came up off the ground Shane punched Chad in the ribs and rolled out from under him.  
The two college sophomores continued sparring in one of the gyms in the HCP facilities. Their grey uniforms padded to help prevent serious injury.  
Shane kicked at Chad but Chad easily dodged and punched Shane in the side. He then faked another jab to the same place, but at the last moment pulled back and hit Shane with a right hook. Still unbalanced amd mid-kick, Shane toppled to the ground. Chad quickly pinned him again, although this time Shane was face down. After Chad bent his arm behind him Shane decided to tap out.  
"Well done, Shane. This time you lasted almost another thirty seconds. In the future, you need to work on recovering faster from a kick. As well as try to dodge or block more. I know they say the best defence is a good offense, but you actually to need to be able to defend. Do you have any criticism for me?" Chad tone was as polite and to the point as always, but some how it grated on Shane's ears.  
"Um... maybe don't give advise to your opponents? If you hadn't told me what to do you could've won the first time you pinned me."  
Chad nodded and extended his hand to help Shane up. Shane took the hand.While he might not be happy about always losing to Chad, there was no reason for his best friend to know. They had both been training to become heros since they were young, but there was a huge skill gap between Chad and Shane somehow.  
They were both at the top of their class in the Hero Certification Program though. The real difference between them was Chad was leaps and bounds ahead of everyone else in their class, and Shane was only scraping by ahead of Micheal.  
Shane mulled over his situation on his way to get lunch.  
Chad would almost be easier to deal with if he was stuck up about it. Instead he's polite and helpful and perfect and never gets frustrated or upset by anything. While Shane knew this was probably due to Chad's power of complete molecular control over his own body, it was still hard not to be jelous.  
But how was Shane supposed to defeat someone with that kind of training and power? He thought over different ideas while eating. It seemed like he was in an endless cycle of challenging, being defeated, and going back to the old drawing board.


End file.
